


In The Moment

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Fast forward a few months, back to tentative touches during work when they could find one another, from a conversation made in the dark of Jon’s apartment, the two of them wrapped up with one another, neither of them brave enough to let go through the night.





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of work for this fandom! And let me tell you I love this podcast so much, I literally took two days to binge read/listen to the last like 50 episodes of it because I wanted to be caught up so bad. And now I am and I'm in jonmartin hell

There was much thought into how this thing between them both happened. Between ongoings, there were little hints. From a brush of hands trading an empty mug of tea for a full one, to what it is now, the silence between the two as one or the other pulls the other into a crushing hug. The first hug was a shock to the both of them, Martin initiating it after breaking down and needing any form of contact from anyone, but mostly Jon. And it seemed that his thoughts were answered because the man passed him by not an hour later, as if he knew, but Jon swore up and down that he didn’t. Martin he didn’t really care in that moment.

The hug was tight, warm, and lasted a lot longer than a normal hug should. Martin curled his fingers into Jon’s sweater, forehead pressed against the hollow of the others throat. One of Jon’s hands was around Martins middle, the other pressed against the back of his head, fingers threading through thick blonde curls. For a moment towards the end Martin swore he felt the soft press of Jon’s lips against the crown of his head and he started crying anyways. Months and months of emotions that were bottled up, suddenly spilling over onto Jon’s charcoal grey sweater.

Moving was more of something Martin only slightly remembered doing, moving to a closed in office and sitting down on a lumpy couch, still locked in one another’s arms because that’s all either of them wanted, a silent question that was answered silently in return. Jon was his normal self, his burnt hand running through Martins curls after a little while, him speaking only a few times, telling Martin things were going to be okay (a lie, but it was nice to think about), and that he could let it all out for as long as he needed. Martin took that and cried for a little bit longer before slowly calming himself down.

He focused on the feeling of Jon’s fingers in his hair, his other hand large and pressed flat against his back where Martin could feel the warmth radiating from him. For a thin man, Jon seemed warmer than Martin would ever think. He focused on the smell of The shirt Jon was wearing, slightly musty because of where he worked, and when he finally opened his eyes he focused on how it was wrinkled in places where Martins hands were curled. He takes deep breaths, his forehead pressed against Jon’s chest, and after a moment finally manages to move enough to look at jon, trying to not think about how he himself must look. Face and eyes red and swollen, tear tracks running down his cheeks and his nose probably running a bit.

And as if Jon could read his mind once more, the man gave him a small smile, and Martin gives him one right back, before Jon uses the sleeve of his sweater to wipe gently at Martins face, the material gentle against his ruddy face. It was comforting, after a long time of not being even in the same room with the other man, it took a lot out of Martin, especially with him spending so much time at his side in hospital during the six months he was… sleeping.

Martin has been in too deep for so long, and that wasn’t changing.

  
Fast forward a few months, back to tentative touches during work when they could find one another, from a conversation made in the dark of Jon’s apartment, the two of them wrapped up with one another, neither of them brave enough to let go through the night.

It wasn’t the easiest way to do things, and getting caught was probably still one of the lower things on either of their lists, but Jon wanted Martin at least near in some way or another, so he didn’t get… too Lonely.

The kisses came later, a surprise to them both when they both met in the middle of one while in Jon’s kitchen making breakfast one morning, like they had been doing it for years already. Jon simple chuckled nervously, while Martin went into a brief panic, face turning a bright red, his words getting mixed up in his mouth as he tried to say something, anything. But Jon just took his face in his hands and gave him another kiss, pulling back to continue making halfway decent breakfast.

Things weren’t normal between the two of them, and with the lives they lived, neither of them knew anything they did would be normal. They had each other, as few and far between as the moments were, they cherished them when they had them. Martin had whispered into Jon’s chest one night, his fingers curled around Jon’s, his ear pressed to his chest, listening to the stuttering heartbeat there. He had only spoke loud enough for Jon to hear, even if he had to strain just a bit to do so, said how long he had loved Jon, how in the end he had been tricking himself to be okay that things would never come to what it is now.

Jon has whispered back, his hand rhythmically running through Martins curls, that while he never had an idea of his feelings, Jon never meant to treat Martin badly, that he liked the other man and cared for him a great deal. And towards the end, he realized that he did have feelings, finally coming to terms with the fact that those feelings were romantic. Jon was bad with words and made faces throughout what he was saying, but managed it after a moment. Martin has taken it in stride because he was happy with what they had. Yes he wanted things to be different, but that wouldn’t be happening until a certain someone was taken care of.

They lived in the moment, it’s all either of them could do, and it worked for now.

It worked for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ ron-begley on tumblr!


End file.
